Serenade
by skippinsunday
Summary: Syaoran just can't seem to get Skura to fall for him... so he does something completely old fasioned and cliché... he serenades her


Serenade

Ok… I don't really have anything to say… just read and review! Thanks!

Chapter1: Dude! Someone's got my car!

Syaoran smiled as a puff of smoke flew to his face.

"Hmmm…. Isn't it too early to get stoned?" Syaoran smiled at the tall girl beside him who laughed out loud…. Really loud.

"Syaoran! So good to seeeeeee you again! It's beeeeen sooooooo long!" she kissed him on the cheek then took another long drag on her roll.

"Isabelle… I just saw you yesterday." Syaoran said, still smiling. He knew how high people acted like and to be honest, he enjoyed their behavior.

"Yes…. But it seemed soooooooo long!" she giggled fiercely.

"Yeah… hon, I bet it does." Syaoran gave his killer smile that made everyone go wild.

"You have the most adorable smile Syaoran!" Selene purred.

"You look great in everything, Syaoran! Even this fucking ugly uniform!" Mirah undid his tie a bit.

"And your hair! It needs to be tamed… I think I could do something about that." Gizelle rumpled his hair.

"I love the abs… I can feel them through your uniform." Mariah ran her hands up and down Syaoran's chiseled stomach.

All Syaoran could do was stand there and enjoy all the attention. Besides, these girls were _hot. _

But suddenly, all the flirting stopped because of the car that just rolled by. Syaoran's eyes widened. It was exactly like his beautiful black Porsche… except in red. The car isn't just any ordinary Porsche… you could only find it in Europe. Meaning that there were only at least 3 in Japan. How the hell did that person get one of those! So the first thought that entered his head was, "shit… someone painted my car and is now stealing it." But the plate number was different.

Syaoran got it easily for his early graduation gift, his dad called in a bunch of favors and a week later, poof! A brand new car. But seeing another car just like his irritated Syaoran and it seemed that a lot of other people noticed that.

As soon as the car was parked, the door shot open and there stood a brown haired girl in a black top hat and the girl's school uniform. Syaoran blinked twice. A _girl _had the same car he had!

Everyone stared at her as she made her way to the staircase that lead to the school gates. She seemed to have a leap in her step and a happy aura surrounded her.

She was really pretty, Syaoran noticed, maybe the normal type he usually went for but… the car part sorta turned him off. Actually, now he felt really irritated that this girl got _his _car.

"Hmm… hoping to catch a few guys under that skimpy skirt of yours?" Syaoran said to her as she passed.

She seemed cool with it and just turned to him gracefully. "Just like how you plan to capture a few girls with that open zipper of yours?" the brown haired beauty gave a sweet smile and walked into the large school doors.

Syaoran was caught silent for the first time in his life. No one _ever _spoke to him like that. He looked down at his navy blue pants and indeed it was zipped open and you could see the green plaid of his boxers.

Syaoran shot the girls who were flirting with him a nasty look. He shook his head, trying to find away to release his anger.

A few people giggled in the background. He shot them an even worse look and Walked through the school doors.

Sakura 

Sakura took off her hat and placed it on her desk. She covered her Burberry trench coat protectively over her body. Then she remembered the guy on the staircase… That _idiot! _Sakura remembered the way he was there, relaxed, surrounded by girls who looked like they would pay him to just flash them a smile… or maybe more.

Sakura shook her head. She didn't like to think that way of people. But calling her a slut wasn't exactly welcoming.

When he commented on her skirt, she kept her charming self on but inside, she felt her self-esteem slip away. Sakura smiled when she remembered what she answered him with. She had her mom to thank for her smart mouth.

All the other girls swooshed around in their skirts and it was just the same length as hers! Sakura frowned. What did she do to the guy for him to say something like that? Sakura kept on thinking all the way to first period.

Sakura sat down and stared down at her Manolo school shoes. A couple of students walked in and sat down, most of them sat in groups and moved their seats closer to each other. Sakura sighed, telling herself that it was only the first day.

"Hey… I like your bag." A raven haired girls smiled at Sakura.

Sakura looked at her brown Prada bag with a big robot on it and smiled back. "Thanks. I'm Sakura." (A/N: For those who know this bag, and mind you it's real, isn't it cute?)

"I'm Tomoyo… you mind if I sit over here?" she smiled sweetly.

Sakura nodded and she sat down.

"So, where are you from?" Tomoyo leaned in to get a better picture of her.

"Tokyo, but my dad moved here for some business thing." Sakura gave a nervous smile.

"Wait, you're the new girl, with the Porsche!" Tomoyo asked in horror.

"Yeah… i…is there something wrong?" Sakura began to panic, did people have something against Porsche? Was that why that boy earlier was mean to her?

"Kinomoto-san, only Li-san has that car, it's his _baby_, his dad called some important guy and he's maybe the only person in Japan who has that model! … except you… and I heard that he's furious!" Tomoyo continued ranting.

"But it's only a car, it can't mean that much. And _Li-san _can't love his car that much…" then the flashback appeared. Sakura didn't have the car last year, so she tried borrowing Touya's Land Cruiser… and he almost had a heart attack. (A/N: Same thing happened to me.)

"Yes he does, Kinomoto-san, you have to be careful, you don't know what he's capable of…" Tomoyo said, with worry on her face.

Sakura smiled lightly, touched. When the door to her first period banged open, everyone ran to their seats. Sakura thought that meant the teacher was there, but someone else walked in, a certain brown haired boy with a frown on his face and a glare only meant for Sakura.

She gulped. Yes, the gulp that people could hear in all four corners of the big classroom. It was a big classroom, like the ones you'd see in big universities. But that didn't matter right now, he was staring at her.

Syaoran

There she was, the little bitch that humiliated him. Look at her, trying to pretend that he didn't just barge into the room. The lack of her attention just made him madder. She was actually examining her orange painted nails!

Eriol followed Syaoran and smiled when he saw how mad he was. Syaoran walked to the first isle of chairs and stood beside the guy beside the bitch. He was small, red-headed, with braces and glasses, the utter meaning of geek.

"Get off my seat." Syaoran said quietly.

"B…b…bu… but you …sir, always sit at… the back." The little geek stammered.

Syaoran lowered his head so as to meet his, "Did you say something?" Syaoran stared long and hard. In just a few seconds, he was off the seat and ran to the back. The other boy beside him ran away too so that Eriol could sit.

"You can't do that!" the bitch protested.

HA! IT was the _second _time she tried to embarrass him today. But he could play it better than her. He didn't answer her but instead, took his seat. Eriol sat too.

She seemed to take the message so she turned the other way to face Tomoyo. Tomoyo was looking at him with a glare and he just shrugged in return. So, Tomoyo was doing charity work for the bitch, huh? He could change that. Syaoran smiled as he formulated a plan in his head.

The teacher walked in at greeted the class. No one answered and instead started gossiping and texting other people. Eriol gave him _the look. _The look always irritated Syaoran cause it always meant that he was doing or was going to do something that he would regret, and he usually did regret in the end. But this girl was messing with him to much, and he had no idea who she was! All he knew was she was rich, the car and the bag said enough. And pretty. He couldn't doubt that, he knew a pretty girl when he saw one, with or without the make-up. And she was one of them who didn't wear much.

Tomoyo whispered something to the bitch and they both giggled. That meant, she was soon going to have more friends, he could take care of that. Good, more things to ruin for her.

"Hey, Eriol, remember you owe me?" Syaoran said smoothly to Eriol.

"About the other night? Yeah… what do you want me to do?" Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Do you mind dating Tomoyo?"

"Whoa! Syaoran, you know we've been over for more than a year…"

"You broke up because she took to long to go on a date, yeah, you've got a good reason." Syaoran shot.

"It's not like you have more patience than me, besides, I was drunk that day." Eriol shrugged.

"Come on, to help your friend out." Syaoran slapped him on the arm for encouragement.

"I know where this is leading to Syaoran, and I'm telling you, it won't work. You know Tomoyo's not like that." Eriol frowned.

"I know but there's no harm in trying." Syaoran raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, you got me, but you're going to regret it. You know how the look works." Eriol gave him an example of the look.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and work your magic." Syaoran unzipped his leather Bally bag and got out a bottle of hair gel.

"Do I want to know what's inside that?" Eriol asked, unknowingly.

"Maybe." Syaoran then turned to the girl behind him and started whispering in her ear.

Ahhh…. Ok! I. AM. DONE! I don't want to write anymore, I was planning on adding a couple of more pages, but I'm lazy… Sorry guys! I know there really isn't anything leading to the serenade part, but it will come! It was meant to be a one-shot… but that would have been too long… so I made it a chapter by chapter thing. Hope you guys liked it! And keep on reading! Bye!


End file.
